All publications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application was specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Crohn's disease (CD) and ulcerative colitis (UC), the two common forms of idiopathic inflammatory bowel disease (IBD), are chronic, relapsing inflammatory disorders of the gastrointestinal tract. Each has a peak age of onset in the second to fourth decades of life and prevalences in European ancestry populations that average approximately 100-150 per 100,000 (D. K. Podolsky, N Engl J Med 347, 417 (2002); E. V. Loftus, Jr., Gastroenterology 126, 1504 (2004)). Although the precise etiology of IBD remains to be elucidated, a widely accepted hypothesis is that ubiquitous, commensal intestinal bacteria trigger an inappropriate, overactive, and ongoing mucosal immune response that mediates intestinal tissue damage in genetically susceptible individuals (D. K. Podolsky, N Engl J Med 347, 417 (2002)). Genetic factors play an important role in IBD pathogenesis, as evidenced by the increased rates of IBD in Ashkenazi Jews, familial aggregation of IBD, and increased concordance for IBD in monozygotic compared to dizygotic twin pairs (S. Vermeire, P. Rutgeerts, Genes Immun 6, 637 (2005)). Moreover, genetic analyses have linked IBD to specific genetic variants, especially CARD15 variants on chromosome 16q12 and the IBD5 haplotype (spanning the organic cation transporters, SLC22A4 and SLC22A5, and other genes) on chromosome 5q31 (S. Vermeire, P. Rutgeerts, Genes Immun 6, 637 (2005); J. P. Hugot et al., Nature 411, 599 (2001); Y. Ogura et al., Nature 411, 603 (2001); J. D. Rioux et al., Nat Genet 29, 223 (2001); V. D. Peltekova et al., Nat Genet 36, 471 (2004)). CD and UC are thought to be related disorders that share some genetic susceptibility loci but differ at others.
A procedure used to treat patients with chronic ulcerative colitis is the ileal pouch-anal anastomosis (IPAA). This is a surgical procedure designed for instances where the entire colon and rectum needs to be removed so that a permanent stoma, opening for collecting waste, can be avoided. Specifically, a pouch is made out of remaining small intestine, which is then pulled through the rectal muscle and sewn to the skin around the anus. After the procedure, when the patient feels the urge to defecate, the rectal muscle contracts and the pouch empties through the anal sphincter.
A common long term problem after IPAA is the inflammation of the pouch, called pouchitis. Additionally, about 5-10% of patients undergoing IPAA with a diagnosis of UC at the time of surgery are subsequently diagnosed with CD. Thus, there is a need in the art to develop predictors of outcome after IPAA.